<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This World Empty, YEET by WolfSquish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967492">This World Empty, YEET</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish'>WolfSquish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Metamorphmagus, Skipping Stones, hiding magic is hard when your hair does The Thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Teddy and M'Baku in Wakanda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/M'Baku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This World Empty, YEET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Teddy became aware of was the fact that he was wet. The second was that he couldn’t breathe. The third was that he was being laughed at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” He insisted as he surfaced, doing his best to glare at M’Baku, who in all fairness did warn him that there was a lake. Just not that said lake would start within the next step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M’Baku just laughed louder as he sat down on the shore of the lake, though he couldn’t hide his apprehension and surprise at Teddy’s hair changing to a sickly yellow with his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy cleared his throat as he waded to shore, his hair slowly returning to his usual turquoise. “Still not funny.” He said as he crossed his arms with a huff in an attempt to look miffed, though the fact that he was clearly struggling to hold back a smile now that he was back on dry land undermined the whole thing. He’d never liked water, and that was doubly true in situations where he didn’t get a chance to prepare before getting yeeted in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you say.” M’Baku said with a grin before getting to his feet. “Come. You need to get dry, you look like you are already sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t really anything Teddy could say to that, not when seemingly everyone around was built like a damn log cabin. There had to be something in the water or something, this was ridiculous, he groused to himself as they walked to the house M’Baku stayed in when he was in the capitol, which is where Teddy was a guest right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of weird, he mused as he waved warming charms over himself to dry off now that they were out of sight of the general public, how their technology did so much more than any but the strongest wizards’ magic ever could do, yet still they weren’t ready for that knowledge. How exactly that worked when aliens, and Stephen Strange on top of that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> common knowledge, he didn’t understand, but then again, so long as he didn’t have to hide from those closest to him, he didn’t particularly care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair. You or wizards?” M’Baku asked, looking up from the tablet he’d been reading on; more things that went way over Teddy’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy considered that while he dried said hair, now a vibrant red. “Both? Not all magic folks, but some, including mum.” He explained, though he’d learned within moments of meeting him, that M’Baku preferred figuring things out on his own and being corrected on any wrong assumptions over simply being told how things worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no verbal reply from M’Baku, who just went back to his tablet. They didn’t have very long until it was time for them to head to the palace, where they’d been invited to dinner. Teddy had almost actually swooned when M’Baku told him he’d been personally named as one of the guests, instead of simply being M’Baku’s plus one. Dinner with an actual king. Nothing in his past could ever have prepared him for it. Having M’Baku trash talk T’Challa to the degree he did helped more than Teddy would ever dare to admit out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, by the time they made it to the palace, Teddy was a jittery mess. He didn’t make it through the first course before his hair started to ...shimmer, for want of a better word. Thankfully, M’Baku spotted it before anyone else did. While wizards weren’t a secret from T’Challa, Teddy being one was, for some reason no one had seen fit to explain to either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us, my king. We will feel better after a walk.” M’Baku shielded Teddy from the view of most of the other dinner guests, the names of which completely escaped Teddy as he got to his feet, his chair scraping loudly across the suddenly silent room. He had to fight the urge to bow as he left, and breathed a sigh of relief as the door slid closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He muttered to his shoes as he followed where M’Baku led him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It is my failing not to prepare you.” Somehow the sincerity of that statement made Teddy feel even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M’Baku hummed and made a show of thinking by tapping his lower lip and crossing his other arm across his chest. “I got it. You’ll feel better, and get your revenge on the lake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy doubted that, but followed as M’Baku didn’t give him a chance to protest or comment in any way at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back to the lake.” He said, his voice a fair bit more whiny than he’d like, but he really just wanted snuggles and sleep now, preferably at the same time, and he knew M’Baku wouldn’t indulge unless his idea had been tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M’Baku just turned his head to grin at him as they walked. The next time Teddy opened his mouth to complain, M’Baku took his hand, which worked wonders to appease him, though not enough to make him actually want to head to the lake again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, arrive at the lake they did, though nowhere near the side where Teddy’d fallen in before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are rocks here, see?” M’Baku crouched down with his feet just in the water line and reached into the water to pick some rocks up. Teddy shivered at the idea of sticking his hands in the water, especially now that the sun was all but gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” He said, not impressed as M’Baku stood up again and divided the stones he’d picked up between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we skip them. Throw away frustration and anxiety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy rolled his eyes but threw the first stone, and promptly almost dropped the rest as it actually skipped once before disappearing beneath the quiet waves rolling through the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, no?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded and skipped more stones, soon trying to make his stones skip more times than M’Baku, though he never quite got there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Teddy had to admit M’Baku was right. He did feel better, and he didn’t hate the lake as much anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll go for a swim tomorrow?” M’Baku suggested innocently as the moonlight gleamed off his teeth, exposed in what Teddy was sure was meant to be an innocent smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Teddy just shoved M’Baku into the lake and then made a run for the cabin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>